I'm Glad You Came
by AcaciaDawn105
Summary: Dancing girls at West Virginia clubs are dropping like flies. There is no apparent connection between any of them except for a woman who comes forward to talk to them. When it turns out that she has more than just a connection to the women, but a connection to the unsub himself, things unfold in a series of strange events.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ Tonight's News**

The club was packed. Of course, it was, it was Saturday. Trying to navigate the crowded floors with a tray full of drinks was tricky enough, add that to drunk-ass people flailing around like they were having seizures? Not to mention the fact that two girls had called in sick, so she was picking up the slack.

"Yo, Sal, dancefloor numero uno!" the manager yelled to her.

"I'm not schedualed to dance tonight."

"Yeah, well, the other girl ain't here. In other words, get that sweet little money maker up there and make some money."

Sally was known as Sugar Sal by everyone at the club. An, since it was Christmastime, the girls had to wear some sort of holiday costume. Tonight, she was a naughty elf. She didn't even know what song she was dancing to, nor did she care. All she wanted to do was go home...This was just not her night.

"Sally Gregoravich, age 25, last seen leaving Monroe's Club and Bar at 1:30 a.m. on Saturday morning after her shift." J.J. went over the latest case. "A local jogger found her two days ago at the national part in West Virginia. There were signs of torture, including evidence that a cattle prod might have been used. She was bound and her wrists slit. She bled to death in under an hour. When the jogger found her, she was cleaned up, her make-up was freshly applied, and she was wearing an elf costume...similar to the one her manager said she had danced in that evening."

"What makes the police think this is a serial?" Morgan sipped his coffee.

"In the last three months, there have been six other women killed, all during a holiday season: Halloween, Thanksgiving, now Christmas."

Reid started flipping through the pictures. "This suggests that the unsub either has something against the holidays, or the way the victims portrayed them."

"Portrayed?" Rossi inquired.

"All the victims were dancers...and they had all danced the night they were abducted, all wearing some kind of costume."

Blake jumped in, "And so far, there are no obvious links between these women? Why weren't we called in sooner?"

"They were all taken from different towns. All the girls went to different schools, worked at different clubs. Other than being close in age and being dancers, there's nothing that really connects them." Reid told them.

"Actually, there is something." J.J. clicked a button, and a picture of a woman came up. She was a smiling girl with a long brunette braid hanging over her shoulder and keen brown eyes staring straight at the camera. "This is Kyona Lael. She's 25 years old, and is employed as a waitress and dancer at Scorsezzi's Bar and Club. She apparently came in yesterday demanding to talk to whoever was lead on the case. According to local police, she knew all of the victims."

"Did she saw how?" Morgan sat up.

"They all shared the same cabin at summer camp."

"Well, then why didn't she come forward sooner?"

"Apparently, she doesn't own a T.V. And, all of the women fell out of contact after that summer, except for Sally Gregoravich and Kyona Lael. And, _that _is only because they went to the same school and were in the same grade."

"Ok," Hotch began gathering his things,"Wheels up in 20. If the unsub keeps to his time schedual, we'll have another missing dancer in two days."

"Other than their career choices and this one woman, what could possibly get all these women killed by the same guy?" Morgan asked on the jet.

"And how did they all even end up as dancers?" Blake added.

"It's actually not all that uncommon," Reid started rambling about numbers and statistics. "All in all, working at a bar seems to pay pretty well for a young, high school to menially college educated women."

"Yeah, Reid?" Garcia's face popped up on the screen, "Don't let Kyona Lael hear you say that. She went to community college and then up to a local university studying child psychology."

"Whatcha got for us, Baby Girl?"

"Well, I found one of her term papers, and it seems that Miss Lael thought that if the signs were caught early enough, by the right people, then the chance of a child becoming a serial killer would lessen dramatically."

"But isn't that what child psychologists already do?" J.J. looked around.

"According to her paper, no. They try to, but many of them never had the experiences that most of these children have when they talk to them."

"And she does?" Rossi asked.

"Looking at her files, I'd say that, yes, she does. She had her mother's first and second husbands arrested for child abuse. The first one, the bruise was seen by a teacher and they got the story out of her, and the second she reported after about two years of being abused by him."

"Sounds like she couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh, she took it. She told police that she only called them because he hit her mother, too."

"Garcia, is Miss Lael still at the police station?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, they figured she was a prime suspect and had her put in a containment cell for the night, until you guys could interrogate her."

"Alright. Reid, Blake, I want you to go talk to Kyona Lael. Morgan, Rossi, you head to the crime scene and find out what you can. J.J. and I will set up at the police station."

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the mistakes, I fixed them. I'd like to thank my one an only reviewer for calling me out on that. I'm using Word Pad and it doesn't have a spellcheck. I'll be fixing chapter 2 as well, then I'll get chapter 3 ASAP. **

**Reviews are love, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2~ Ky To The Problem**

Kyona's head snapped up from her arms when the door opened behind her. Two cops entered, a woman with long dark hair and a face that might have been kind if her jaw hadn't been clenched, and a younger looking guy. He didn't look much like a cop. He was too skinny and bookish looking. His brown hair almost reached his shoulders and hung in waves. As they made their way to the other side of the table, Kyona didn't turn her head, but watched them in the window until they came into her field of vision. The woman had an air of professionalism about her, where as the man seemed almost timid. She noticed a slight limp in his left leg.

"Miss Lael?" the woman started, "My name is Alex Blake, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we're with the FBI. I'd like to ask you a few ques-"

"Show me your badge."

"Excuse me?"

"I told them I'd only talk to an FBI agent. You could very well have been sent in here to trick me. So, please, show me your badge."

The two looked at each other, before Agent Blake reached into her belt and handed her the wallet. Opening it, Kyona searched very carefully for any indication that it was fake. It wasn't.

"I apoligize, but I've always been paranoid."

"Well, being bullied and abuse for most of your life will do that to a person." Reid startled when she looked right at him with a raised eyebrows. "I-I just mean that, ahem, that abuse can lead to, um, psychological problems."

Kyona stared at him for a moment, "I know why the police kept me hear overnight. They think I might be the one who killed all the girls. Let me put your mind to rest...I'm not the killer. I didn't even know they died until Sally's mom called me yesterday and told me what happened. I started trying to figure out what happened, and I found out who the other girls were."

"How could you remember them after all these years?" Blake asked.

"Because of a picture I have back at my apartment. I thought that the names sounded familiar, so I got it out and looked."

"Is it still there?" Reid cocked his head to the side a bit. Kyona watched as he tucked a strand of errant hair behind his ear.

"Yes. I had just got off work when I came here, and I was going to bring it today when y'all got here."

"Ok. Miss Lael-"

"Kyona. I'm of lower standing than you, Agent, therefore, I should be adressing you as Miss."

Blake gave her a weird look. "Kyona, where were you on these dates?" she slid a piece of paper towards her.

Looking over it, she pointed to different dates. "Work, work, Trick-or-Treating, work, my mom's house in Washington, my mom's house in Washington, work."

"You're nearly 26 years old, why would you be out Trick-or-Treating?" the brown-haired agent sounded appaled.

"Unlike boring adults, Dr. Reid, I like to have fun when I can. I don't just sit at home on Halloween watching reality T.V., waiting for little kids to come and bother me for candy. I'd rather get my own candy, and I like to dress up."

"Well, that explains your job," said Blake in a snarky tone.

"Excuse me? Just because I get up on a stage in a somewhat skimpy outfit and shake my ass for cash, instead of sitting in an office all day surrounded by people I hate, does not mean that I would rather do that. I get paid rather well for what I do. It's not glamourous, but it pays rent."

"I didn't mean-"

"No, Agent Blake, I know what you meant. However, I have to make ends meet. And since my education got cut short, I don't really have a way to get into an office in the first place. Besides, I kind of like knowing that I'm the reason that these guys get in trouble for having glitter all over them."

"So, you have a thing for power?" Reid asked.

"Not at all. In fact, I'll tell you something. When I'm in bed with someone, I am very, _very_ shy. The few times I've been with someone, I have never been able to look them in the eye, and the one guy who was into tie-up...I was a little uncomfortable." Sitting back, she crossed her arms. "Do with that what you will."

"It could just mean that she doesn't like attention." Morgan said.

"Can't be," J.J. corrected, "she dances in front of lots of guys all the time."

Hotch pulled his phone out. "Garcia, check police records and see if Kyona Lael ever reported being sexually assaulted. Yeah, thanks."

"That would make since," Blake sat up, "If she had been sexually assaulted, that would account for the shyness in the bedroom. If she doesn't like being tied up, that may mean that there's something truamatizing in her past that prevents her from being in a position where she could potentially be violated again."

"That's if she even was assaulted."

"Well, I called her mother, she validated her statement that she was there during Thanksgiving break. So, since she has an alibie, the police let her go." J.J. told them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Boxes and Bones**

Morgan and Reid were sent to Kyona's apartment to collect more information from her. They waited 30 after knocking before they heard something crash and her curse on her way. The door swung open to reviel a very disheveled woman. Kyona's mahogany hair hung loose and wild around a face that screamed 'Beauty Sleep.'

"Can I help you?" her voice was rough with sleep.

"Miss Lael, I'm Agent Morgan, I believe you already know Dr. Reid."

"Yeah, sorry, I just got off of work a couple hours ago. Uh, come on in." She held the door wider and let them pass. "Can I get y'all anything? Coffee?"

"No, thank you." Their eyes wandered around the small apartment. There were boxes everywhere, piled high.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm moving back to Washington at the end of the week. I've got family there. So, what can I do for you, gentlemen?"

Reid sat down next to Morgan on the sofa, "You said yesterday that you had a picture with all the girls you shared a cabin with. Do you mind if we see it?"

"Oh, yeah. Hold on a sec." Kyona went to a box near her bookcase and started rifling through it. Finally, she pulled out a very worn looking scrapbook. As she sat, she flicked throught the pictures, before coming to the one they needed. "Twelve years, and not a dya goes by that I don't think about these girls. They changed my life, saved it, really." She unstuck the picture from the page. "I want you to catch this son of a bitch, Agents. He took the only people who ever made my childhood good. He took my best friend."

"Miss, is there anyone you can think of that might have something against any of you? He could possibly be someone from the camp."

"There were lots of kids at Camp Fuego that summer, Agent Morgan. I couldn't tell you right off the top of my head. All I know is that he might be after all of us."

"We thought of that." Reid studied the picture, seeing ten girls in the picture. "Can you tell us who everyone is?" He started pointing at different girls.

"Yolonda, Bonnie, ChiChi, Stacy, Shasha, Connie, Sally, Bailey, me, and Tammy."

"Bailey? Tammy?" Reid turned the picture over. There were random words written on the back, all in a different hand. "There were only nine girls registered in that cabin. What are these words?"

Kyona leaned over, then started chuckling. "Nicknames. We all had one. They were supposed to reflect something about us or our names. See, Yolanda was FroYo, because the first time we met, her hair was in long braids on top of her head...it looked like a frozen yogurt swirl. Bonnie was Bones. She was really skinny and had a thing for skull and crossbones. ChiChi was Chiapet, because she had a perm when we met. Stacy was Mom, like the song by Bowling For Soup 'Stacy's Mom'. Shasha was TommyHawk, because she was full blooded Chipawa Indian, plus she had some damn good aim. Threw a hand axe into a bullseye from 50 yards once. Connie 'Contessa', since she was _such_ a diva. Sally was Sugar...an ironic nickname, she was a bitch to almost everyone. Then there's Bailey. Poor, sweet Bailey. She's the heavy girl there, got teased relentlessly by just about everyone except us. We called her Ballarina, because that was her dream. And she was good, too, considering her wieght."

"What about you?"

"Oh, well...I was Key. I had a knack for figuring out puzzles...and, at one point, I managed to pick the lock on one of the councilers' cabin to steal some snacks. When we first got there, they went through all of out bags and took sweets, junk food, soda, anything they thought was bad for children and kept it for themselves."

"And Tammy?"

"Tammy, well...Tammy 'Trouble'. She got kicked out of the camp after the first week. That's why there was only nine of us registered. Tammy had issues, lots of them. That girl somehow managed to smuggle marajuana into the camp, bags full of it. She was trying to sell the stuff to the older kids, but she used, too. When we found out, the rest of us went to the councilers and told them. We brought a bag of it with us...which wasn't easy."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"She was meticulous, almost OCD, about her stash. She kept a record of how much she sold, who she sold to, when, and how much money she made from each person. In order to get it, we had to get whatever money we had and buy it from her. It wasn't much, but we managed."

"Did you tell the adults that?"

"Yeah, and they thought we bought it for ourselves and rat her out after. We finally conviced them when we pulled out pictures of the list, in detail. They called the police, who called her parents. She got sent to juvy for a while, but after that, I don't know what happened to her."

Morgan stood up, pulling his phone out. "I'll see if Garcia can pull anything about this Tammy." After that, he left the room.

There was a moment of akward silence between Reid and Kyona. This was the first time he had really been alone with a woman without interogating them. So, he just sat there, looking around. "Um...this is a nice place."

Kyona snorted. "Thanks. Are you trying to profile me from what little there is in here?" She smirked at his face. "It's alright, I'm interested in what you think, Dr. Reid."

He gulped nervously. "Well," he cleared his throat, "You are organized, except when packing, which you try to do as quickly as possible by just throwing stuff in boxes. In normal life, you like to have everything just right, but you're not meticulous unless you're working on something, in which case, it has to be perfect."

"You seem to have me all figured out."

"Actually, no. What I can't figure out is...why are you working in a job that forces you to depricate yourself? I mean, you have a degree in child psychology, albeit a minimal one. You could still work as a social worker, at the very least. So, why don't you?"

She was silent for a moment. "I had to quit school. After I was _able_ to go back, it was too late. I couldn't do it. I tried to condinue my studies online, but I would be so tired after work, that I would miss classes, forget to do assignments. Eventually, I got kicked out of the classes." Kyona stared at him for a long moment. "May I ask you something?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your leg. When you walked into the interogation room, you were limping. And just now, you were rubbing your leg as if in pain."

"Oh. A couple of years ago, I was in a firefight with an unsub while trying to protect a victim. I was hit in the upper thigh and had to be on crutches for a while. It still hurts occasionally. Not so much anymore." Searching her face, he asked her. "What about you? I noticed a slight limp when we came in."

"Marching accident. Sophmore year of college, the band was practicing for the Christmas parade when a saxaphone player behind me got too close. He hit me in the back with his horn and stepped on the back of my shoe at the same time. I tried to step forward and catch myself, but ended up spraining my ankle. Dancing in heels for a couple hours at a time aggravates it a little. It didn't help that I just tripped over the boxes over there."

"Teid lowered his head bashfully, chuckling. "Yeah, I guess not. But don't you ever get tired of it? The dancing?"

"Of course."

"But?"

"_But_, it pays better than just waitressing and it's not as dangerous as prositution. Plus, the tips that these guys pay for a dance, aren't all that bad. Each dancer has a unique flare. Some are exotic, some are slutty, then you have my kind."

"Which is?"

"I like to be a little more modest. And, just like the geisha, the imagination is more powerful than the actual image. The less skin I show, the more willing they are to pay for me to show a little more."

"Well, that's an interesting likeness, considering that the word 'geisha' literally means-"

"Artist. The giesha were more than just high-class, high-dollar prostitues. As _maikos_ they had to learn the arts of dance, fans, music, tea pouring, as well as the mysteries of the eel and the cave." Reid's eyebrows shot up. "I read the Memoirs of a Geisha. I admire them, despite the things they went through to be worthy of the title 'geisha'."

Before anything else could be said, Morgan came back in. "Hey, Kid, we gotta go. Garcia's sending all the information back to the police station. Do you mind if we keep this?" he gestured to the picture.

"As long as you promise to bring it back, go right ahead. If there's anything else I can do to help you guys, I'd be happy to do so."

"Just give us a call if you think of anything else." Reid handed her his card.

"Will do. Have a good day, gentlemen."

"And you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ Profile**

"So, there's a possibility that one of those two girls has something to do with what's happening?" J.J. asked.

"Perhaps." Hotch searched the blown up picture of the girls as children. "Kyona said that Bailey was teased a lot."

"But, not by the girls in the cabin. According to her, they were all the best of friends." Morgan stated.

"Yeah, but there's still a chance that she couldn't take the teasing anymore and realized that she was surrounded by beautiful girls who were all tiny compared to her." Reid was writing on a notepad. His conversation with Kyona was sticking in his head. "But, then there's Tammy. Her cabinmates got her kicked out, and sent to juvy, there's a possibility that she wanted to get back at them."

"Reid, you said that she talked to you about the different kinds of dancers?" Blake turned ot him.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, we could look at the way the victims danced. That may give us a clue as to why they were killed."

The computer bleeped on. "Uh, guys? I can't find anything on Tamera Alexander. After her third trip to prison, she falls off the map, like she doesn't exist at all anymore."

"What about her family?" Rossi said.

"Nada. Her parents are both deceased, no siblings, parents were only children, her grandparents took her in, but they died a few years ago."

"So, we're looking for a ghost," Morgan rubbed his face.

"Garcia, what was she sent to prison for the last time?" asked Reid.

"Assault with a deadly weapon and drug use. Apparently, she was propositioned by a guy who saw her in the club, and she did not take it well."

"Did she work at the club?"

"Yep. But, they claimed not to know about her drug problem. It was a skeevy joint, so I wouldn't doubt if they did and just didn't want to take the heat for it."

"How long ago did she get out?"

"About two years ago."

"That fits," Rossi leaned forward. "If she had to figure out where the other women were, she may have finally gotten to them."

Suddenly, an officer came running into the office. "Another body was just found."

"Who is it?"

"Bailey Torneu."

"Same MO?"

"Exactly."

"But, it's too early. The next victim shouldn't even bee going missing until tonight." J.J. got up.

"She's escalating. It's only a matter of time before she goes after the last person." Hotch explained.

"Kyona Lael," there was shock on Reid's face. "Guys, what if she knows we're onto her? What if she's going after her tonight?"

"Then we have to make sure she doesn't get the chance. Garcia, do you know if Miss Lael works tonight?"

"Pulling up the club employee website right now...uuuuuuh...yes, she does. Uh, guys?"

"What is it, Baby Girl?"

"She's scheduled under 'dancer' tonight."

"Reid, Morgan, go to the her apartment and make sure she stays safe, follow her to the club if you have to. The rest of us, split up. Rossi and Blake, check out the newest crime scene, J.J. and I will go to Tammy Alexader's last known address."

"Got it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ Santa Baby**

At the club that evening, Reid was following Kyona around the bar. "Come on, you don't have to work tonight. We even cleared it with your manager."

"Dr. Reid, I apreciate it, but I need to work. If Tammy is after me, then I'm gonna make damn sure she gets a good look before I kick her ass to Hell and back."

"No, you don't understand, she could kill you. She knows we're onto her, so she may very well try to kill you the moment you step on that stage tonight. Please, don't put yourself in that position."

"Dr. Reid," she sounded exasperated.

"Spencer."

Kyona turned to look at him. "What?"

"My name is Spencer."

"I know what your name is."

"I know you do, I was just clarifying that you could call me Spencer, instead of Dr. Reid."

"Alright, Spencer. Look, you don't have to protect me."

"Oh, I beg to differ. There are so many people here tonight, and Tammy could be any one of them."

"Except that you seem to overlook the fact that I carry a concealed weapon with me wherever I go."

That made him stop. "Even now?"

"Yes, even now. I know you're just trying to help, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the other girls thought they'd be safe on the way to their cars too, and look what happened to them."

"Would you just trust me?"

"I do trust you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you alone to get kidnapped. So far, everything we have points out that Tammy is after you specifically."

"I know, we've been over this already. But it doesn't matter," She stopped and turned, standing toe to toe with him. "I'm going to dance tonight, and there's nothing you can do, short of arresting me, that will keep me from doing so."

"Then I will." Even with the noise, his low words were heard.

Kyona smiled at him, "You know as well as I do that you can't do that. You're supposed to be protecting me, remember? And if I'm correct, you want to catch this bitch just as much as I do."

"Of course, but-"

"But nothing. Let me do this, Spencer. You won't be sorry."

"Please," Kyona had to look away from him, something about his eyes made her want to give in. "Please, be careful."

"I will, I promise. Now, I have to be up there in 15 minutes, so I have to go get dressed."

As she walked away, Morgan slung his arm around his friend's shoulder. "How is it that every girl that shows the slightest interest in me, I always meet them on a case?"

"I dunno there, Loverboy. I will tell you this, at least she's normal."

"Yeah, normal. A crazy ex-cabinmate from 12 years ago is killing off her friends and coming after her, bent on kidnapping, torturing, and killing her, and she's a dancer at a club." He said sarcasitcally. "Totally normal."

"Hey, look at it like this, if y'all did end up together, think of the free lapdances you'd get." Morgan laughed when Reid's face turned bright red.

"Shut up." He knocked Morgan's arm off. Then the song started. They watched as a girl got up on stage in a Mrs. Clause outfit.

"Damn."

_Santa baby__**,/ **__Just slip a sable under the tree/ For me.__**/ **__Been an awful good girl,__**/ **__Santa Baby,__**/**__ So hurry down the chimny tonight._

It was Kyona. Reid watched as she sang and danced to the cutsy Christmas song, dipping low on the last line. Men were howling and holding out money to her. She was right. There was something about the hat, gloves, boots, and almost knee-length dress that was exciting. He could feel his face heat up again when she looked straight at him.

_Santa baby__**,/**__ A '54 convertable, too__**,/**__ Light blue__**/**__ I'll wait up for you dear,__**/**__ Santa baby,__**/**__ So hurry down the chimny tonight._

As she came back up, she pulled off her hat and started swinging it around.

_Think of all the fun I've missed.__**/ **__Think of all the fellas that I havn't kissed.__**/**__ Next year I could be just as good,__**/**__ If you'll check off my Christmas list._

Kyona undid the belt on her dress, leaving her in just a red neglage with white fluff on it, and a pair of white stockings under her black boots. Morgan leaned over, "Go give her some money."

"What?! No, I'm not gonna give her money! We're supposed to be protecting her, not watching her strip."

"Dude, not for that. If Tammy sees us just standing here watching her, she might freak and run, or kill her right now, and then dissappear. If she just thinks we're here for the show, we might catch her."

"So, why do I have to do it?"

"Because Kyona knows you better. If I do it, she might get the wrong impression. If you do it, she'll know it's just a cover. Don't worry, Loverboy, I'm sure she'll give it back afterwards. Maybe even give you a little smooch for savin' the day too." He started making kissy faces.

"I hate, I hope you realize that." He moved up to the stage.

_Santa baby,__**/ **__I want a yacht__**/ **__And really that's not a lot.__**/ **__Been an angel all year._

_Santa baby, _Reid came up to her bashfully, with the only cash he had in his wallet...a $50 bill.

_So hurry down the chimny tonight. _ She slid down the pole and took the bill from him, winking as she tucked it into her panties.

_Santa honey,__**/ **__One little thing, I really need__**/ **__The deed__**/ **__To a platonim mine.__**/ **__Santa baby,__**/ **__So hurry down the chimny tonight._

Going back to his partner, Reid punched him in the arm. Morgan feigned hurt as he rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for, Loverboy."

"For making me go up there. Next time, you do it."

"Oh, I will. If you don't mind, me stealing your girl."

"Shut up."

_Santa cutie,__**/ **__And fill my stocking with a duplex,__**/ **__And cheques.__**/ **__Sign your X on the line,__**/ **__Santa cutie,__**/ **__And hurry down the chimny tonight.__**/ **__Come and trim my Christmas tree,__**/ **__With some decorations bought at Tiffany's.__**/ **__I really do believe in you,__**/ **__Let's see if you believe in me._

So far, they didn't see anyone that matched Tammy's description. Most of the club goers were male.

_Santa baby,__**/ **__Forgot to mention one little thing__**/ **__A ring._

_I don't mean on the phone._

_Santa baby_

_So hurry down the chimny tonight._

_Hurry down the chimny tonight_

_Hurry..._

_Tonight._

The next song was "Baby It's Cold Outside", and another girl joined her to sing the male part. The whole time, Reid's attention was caught on Kyona. She was right. She showed less than the other girl, yet the men seemed to be paying her more. At the end of the song, she bent to get her coat, giving them all a wonderful view of her ass. By that time, Reid was ready to excuse himself to the restroom.

"See anything, Kid?"

"Nope," he hated how his voice squeeked. He cleared his throat. "No, there doesn't seem to be anyone here that matches Tammy's description. There's not even that many women here at all."

"She may not be here yet. Or maybe we missed her. She may have waited until Kyona danced, then left. I'm gonna go check with the manager, you stay here and let her know she's safe for now." He didn't give Reid a chance to argue.

Kyona came back out, still in her costume, but with the coat hanging open. "See anything?"

_Oh, dear God._ "Nope. She hasn't made an appearence yet. At least, not that we've seen."

"Well, you profiled that she was killing us because we were succeful in our jobs, because we had what she wanted."

"So?"

"So," she grabbed him by the tie and started pulling, "Let's give her something to be jealous of."

"I-I don't know i-if that's a goo-ood idea." Despite his best efforts, she had an iron grip on him. "Kyona, seriously, I need to be out there making sure she doesn't get close to you."

Pulling him into a dance booth, she made him sit down in the chair. "Well, what's the best way to keep her from getting close to me?"

"Oh, no, please don't." Reid's mind was immediately sent back to the pool in Las Angeles. _The best way to keep me safe is to keep me close._

"Don't worry, Agent Morgan has already told me about what happened. I'm not dancing on you for kicks and giggles, Spencer. I'm being serious. I don't want you to think that you're being put in a position you don't want to be in. This is the only way we can talk without Tammy getting suspisious of us." Turning to look at him, she held something out to him. When he took it, he realized that it was the money he had given her earlier. Looking at her with surprise, she smiled at him. "I figured you'd want that back."

Despite the fact that she was practically on top of him, swirling her hips in circles, he couldn't help but admire her. "Keep it. I'm sure you probably need it more than I do."

"Thank ya, sugar." Leaning down to his ear, she spoke only loud enough to be heard by him. "There's a guy over there looking at him like he's on a mission. You may need to watch out for him...just in case she's managed to get an accomplaice."

"I'll keep an eye out. I'll get Garcia to do a check on him."

"Thank you, Spencer Reid."

"I havn't done anything for you to be thankful for."

"Yes, you have. You're a great guy, Spencer. Don't sell yourself short." With that, she backed away from him and walked back to the bar.

"Well, that was interesting." Reid jumped at the sound of his friend's voice. Morgan was standing at the side of the booth.

"She just wanted to tell me that the guy over there has been watching her with abnormal fixation. She asked that we watch him."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it was."

"She didn't even touch me..."

Morgan shrugged. "Whatever, Kid."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ Opportune Moment**

"Hotch, she's not here. Tammy didn't show." Morgan was pacing back and forth around Kyona's small livingroom. "Nah, we're back at the house. Yeah, so what do you want us to do now?" there was silence as they waited. "You got it." He hung up and turned to look at the exhausted dancer. "Hotch called us back in. You gonna be ok for a couple hours by yourself?"

Kyona nodded. "I think I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, remember. Besides, this place is booby trapped like you would not believe when I go to bed. No one is gonna get through to my room without me knowing it." Both men just raised their eyebrows at her, not bothering to ask her to explain.

"You got me and Reid's numbers on speed dial, right?"

"Right."

"Alright. Get some rest, and hopefully we'll find her before she can get to you."

"Y'all go, I'll be fine. Besides, looks to me like you guys need more sleep than I do."

"You got that right," Reid mumbled. The night had been especially taxing for him. It wasn't that he didn't like helping keep people safe, but clubs were just not his thing and he hated everytime he had to go. Standing from his position on her couch, he saw Kyona staring at him. "What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a zombie sometimes?"

Morgan started laughing, "Sweetheart, I think just about anyone whose ever known him has told him that."

"I do not look like a zombie. All my flesh is intact." The older agent just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, goodnight."

"And to you gentlemen."

Back at the police station, everyone was scratching their heads. The profile had pointed them straight to Tammy. So, why hadn't she shown up? Then, Garcia called.

"Hello, my lovelies. I've got something. Ok, so, the reason I couldn't gind anything on Tammy Alexander is because that's not her name anymore. A year after being released from prison, Tammy went AWOL on her parole officer for a few days. Turns out, she had run off to Vegas to get hitched."

"That would explain why she's off the grid." Blake sat down.

"Oh, that's just the tip of the metaphorical iceburg. Tammy, now known as Tamera Lockwood, ends up in the hospital a few months later. She was diagnosed with breast cancer, and the sad part is that they didn't catch it until it was too late."

"They couldn't put her through any treatments?" Hotch asked.

"Well, they tried, but she eventually stopped going. My guess is that it was too expensive. Anyway, the point of that morbid story is, that the unsub can't possibly be Tamera Lockwood."

"Why not?" Reid sat up to grab his coffee. "She fits every aspect of the profile."

"Because Tamera Lockwood died four months ago."

This made everyone bolt up straight in their chairs. Their only viable suspect was dead and they had no idea if the killer was done. Then a thought came to Reid. "Garcia, can you pull up her husband;s records?"

"Can I? Boy Genius, I could find out what he ate for break...fast..."

Morgan stood up to lean over his younger friend. "What is it, Baby Girl?"

"Um...this guy, Jamie Lockwood, has a rap sheet, like, a mile long. On top of that, there's an old news story about his father. Abusive guy, apparently went after his mother with a belt and started trying to strangle her. In comes ten year old Jamie, with his dad's revolver, shoots him twice in the back. Dad gets up, bleeding internaly, but probably too hyped up on drugs to notice, and whips Jamie across the face with the belt. Oh, poor boy gets nearly beaten to death before pulling the trigger again, this time nailing his dad in the forehead.

"Skip ahead six years, his mother dies while he's away at summer camp. Apparently, she told the grandmother right before she died that she hadn't wanted her son to see her in that condition. Lukemia."

"Ok, so, abusive drug addict father, killed by his own son in self defense. Then, his mother, the only good thing he's ever known, dies while he's away. Garcia what, camp was he at?" Hotch started writing on the whiteboard.

"Uuuh...Camp Fuego. Oh, god. It was the same year as the girls. He was the one who reportedly started helping Tammy sell the drugs before being called away because his mome had died."

"So, he and Tammy had a connection before she got out of prison." Morgan started pacing. "Penelope, did they deep in contact?"

"Pulling up prison records...yes, multitude of letters to and from Tammy. They were both in and out of prison."

"He could be a suspect. Tammy's death could have been the stressor." Running a hand through his hair, Reid contemplated, his mind going a hundred miles an hour. "Does Lockwood have any history of mental illness?"

"Grandfather was a paranoid schizophrenic, and both him and his mother were diagnosed with chronic depression."

"Schizophrenia is hereditary. It's possible that he might have started to break down after Tammy died." Everyone knew that disease was a sore subject for Reid, because of his mother.

"There's one more thing...Jamie Lockwood has an apartment rented in the very middle of all the towns where the victims were taken."

"Guys, he has to be our unsub." Reid jumped up.

"He knew we were onto him, which is why he didn't try to take her from the club. Shit," Morgan didn't ususally cuss on the job. "Garcia, pull up a pitcure of Lockwood."

The most recent mugshot appeared onscreen, making Reid's breathing stop. "That's him, that's the guy Kyona said was paying too much attention to her at the club last night."

"Garcia, send us his home address. Morgan, Reid, go to Kyona's apartment and make sure she's safe. Everyone else, come with me."

Morgan was pounding on the door. It was six in the morning, which meant that Kyona would probably be asleep. "Kyona! Kyona, it's Agents Morgan and Reid, I need you to open the door!" There was no answer.

"Morgan." Reid called him over. Ther was glass on the ground, and a few drops of blood. The window was smashed in.

"Damn it." They both pulled out their guns. Into his radio, he said, "Hotch, we got broken glass and blood on the ground. We're going in." Stepping back, Morgan kicked the door in.

Clearing their corners, they followed the mayhem of knocked over boxes all the way back to Kyona's room. There was a smeared handprint on the doorjam to her bedroom, a small hand, obviously not a man's. Inside, her bedclothes were on the floor, a chest of drawers next to her bed was knocked over, the contents spilling out. There was a line of red, too light to be blood. Morgan pulled out a glove and wiped the corner of it, then smelled it.

"Pepper spray."

"There's a knife hole over here." Indeed there was, and upon closer inspection, there was a throwing knife on the floor behind the hamper. It looked like she had tried to grab it from the wall, only to cut her hand on it and drop it. "She said she never went anywhere without a concealed weapon. Looks like she was right."

"Yeah, well, let's just hope she has something else on her."

Hotch's voice came over the radio. "_What'd you find?_"

"They're not here. Lockwood got here before us. But, it looks like Kyona put up a good fight."

"_They're not here either. I'll have Garcia pull up any information on where he might have taken her. Meanwhile, call a forensic team and get them up there to process the blood_."

"Copy that." Turning around, Morgan saw Reid pacing the room. "Kid, it's ok. We're gonna find this son of a bitch. We'll get her back."

"I told her she was safe here, that the unsub wouldn't come for her."

"Reid, you couldn't have known that Lockwood was gonna do this. Look, we know what he looks like, we know what he drives. Garcia's drudging up everything she can. We'll find them."

_**A/N:**_** Hey, all my loverly avid readers, I has a slight problem...See, I've got now six chapters up and only one review. Please, be a dear and hit that sweet little button at the bottom of the page and review, or I will be forced to take drastic measures.**

**Saaaay, putting the story on hiatus until I get enough reviews to convince me otherwise...**


End file.
